


What Is Lost

by Little_Stargazer



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Stargazer/pseuds/Little_Stargazer
Summary: The Shikon no Tama fell into his hands, and, much to his intrigue, so did the girl imprisoned inside it. After 500 years, she is freed. Even though she can't remember her past through the haze of her sleep, she can remember a betrayal that left her trapped. Someone once so sweet has become so bitterly vengeful and unforgiving.
Relationships: Tatsuhiko Shibusawa/Higurashi Kagome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	What Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

_**Serene numbness…** _

She was in a sea of constant numbness. Though her eyes never opened, she could still see the walls of pink surrounding her. Were they walls? She could never tell. An abyss of pink swallowed her whole and left her unable to stir.

A bright glow invaded her sea of numbing pink, and she felt a tug deep within her cold chest. She gasped for air that never filled her lungs. All at once, that isolating place slipped far away from her reach. Cold hands held her, forcing her into a state of awareness she hadn't faced in so long. So long that it felt unwelcome to fall into it.

The grip on her was gentle, and she slowly let her eyes open for the first time in so long. Darkness surrounded her, and she lifted a hand to hover it over her eyes. Pale, porcelain skin covered the appendage.

_**Had her skin always been this pale?** _

She couldn't remember. Her gaze softened as she searched for the owner of the hands holding her up so she didn't fall on her back.

Her eyes met vacant red. Despite the vacant gleam in them, those red eyes watched her in muted fascination.

She could remember red eyes, but they were nothing like the ones staring down at her. Curious, she let her raised hand gently touch his cheek. Her hand brushed against long white locks. The gentle caress along the back of her hand tickled a bit.

Her action wasn't stopped, even as her hand slowly trailed back down his neck until it fell back against her stomach at the end of its search.

_**How long had it been since she had last touched someone?** _

"-!" She tried to speak, but the only thing that came out was a dry squeak. Her throat protested the action completely.

Her eyes were growing heavy, and she struggled to keep them open. She gave one last look around in an attempt to place her location. Her eyes landed on a pink jewel laying a few paces away from their bodies, and a sharp pain shot through her.

She was reaching for it before she could even realize what she was doing.

" _ **I don't care what it takes! Just bring Kikyo back!"**_

Tears burned in her eyes as a hauntingly familiar voice rang through her head.

" _ **Even at the cost of the other Miko's life?"**_

" _ **I don't care if it brings her back!"**_

Warm trails dipped down her cheeks as she desperately gripped the jewel. Her fist shook as she pulled it back to her.

"... why… Inu… yasha?" The pain in her throat felt like nails digging into her skin, and she found herself unable to say anything else due to the ache. Her vision was blinded by her tears. The arms around her tightened ever so slightly as she was lifted.

"How unexpected…" a low murmur floated through her ears. "To steal a jewel, only to find a beautiful woman trapped to it."

Shibusawa glanced down at her, meeting her sapphire-blue eyes as she sought him to.

"Don't fret. I intend to keep you, as well."

He never slowed his pace as he carried her off.


End file.
